


Hinata’s Russian Secret

by Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi



Series: Yuri on Ice and Haikyuu Crossover [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Figure Skater Hinata Shouyou, Figure Skater Hinata Shoyo, Hinata is an iceskater, Ice Skater Hinata, Ice skater au, M/M, Multi, POV Hinata Shouyou, Tags to be added, Victor spelt Vikter, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Skater, iceskatingAU, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi/pseuds/Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi
Summary: Hinata has a slight secret. A very Russian Secret. The Karasuno team doesn’t know the pain that’s hidden in there sunshines eyes nor his relationship with a few of Nekomas players.
Relationships: Haiba Lev & Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Haiba Lev & Yuri Plisetsky, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou & Katsuki Yuuri, Hinata Shouyou & Yuri Plisetsky, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Yuri on Ice and Haikyuu Crossover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029627
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1 - Brother in Russia

**Author's Note:**

> KEY : Authors Note or Chapter Title - Bold
> 
> English - Italics
> 
> Russia - Underlined
> 
> Thai - Bold Italics
> 
> ‘Thoughts’
> 
> “Speaking”

**Chapter 1 - Brother in Russia**

Shōyō Hinata was a normal high school boy, or was a normal as a “volleyball freak” or one of the five top best mens ice skaters in the world. The others are his “brothers” Yuri and Lyovochka and his “dads” Yuuri and Victor, even after going into retirement there are still the best of the best.

Hinata used to live in Russia with his parents. When he lived there his brother Yuri taught him how to skate. That was until his parents split up when Hinata was and shortly after he moved to Japan. That was about seven years ago. 

Hinata’s “dads,” are more of a family than his actual family. His father left his family and is now an actor in America while his mother is a workaholic. She pushes her family aside and drowns herself in work. Hinata and his mother haven’t had a conversation in two years. 

Hinata, with the help of his skater family, raises his sister Natsu, a 4th year in Elementary School. 

Both Hinata children are brilliant, it’s just Shōyō gets anxiety when talking tests. He does okay if he knows a test is coming, his teacher just prefers pop quizzes. If they didn’t take the test Hinata would be the top in his class. Hinata is actually smarter than Tsukishima because his dads taught him most of what he knew when he was homeschooled in Russia.

On the other hand, Natsu is fine with tests. She’s one of the top in her class and getting middle school level work.

Hinata was kinda glad that Victor chose to coach Yuuri because he was already in Japan when Hinata moved. Yuri had flown down with Hinata so they could all continue to help train Hinata, Victor actually became his coach after Yuuri retired from his skating career at the age of 28. 

Hinata doesn’t want people being friends with him at school for his career and fame, but for him. For this reason Hinata, with the help of his dads and Yuri, gave him a fake last name, Hinata, and a stage name, Solntse or The Flying Sun. 

Only close people to Hinata know about his career. Those being Yuuri, Victor, Yurio, Natsu, Lyovochka also known as Lev, and Kenma. He couldn’t hide anything from Kenma even if he tried. Kenma and Hinata have been dating for about four years now.

Hinata and Kenma met online back when Hinata lived in Russia about 8 years ago. They had met on an online video game server and became internet friends. Internet texting became talking and FaceTime calls. 

When Hinata moved to Japan, Kenma surprised him with a visit and a friendly date. You could call it risky but Kenma had brought Kuroo along with him, who later ditched him for Bokuto.

Hinata was able to talk to Kenma because Yuuri had been teaching him both Japanese, English, Russian along with Thai from Phichit

His dads love Kenma and how he’s shy yet with Hinata his expressions show, especially on Ice. You can see the excitement and awe in his face. How his eyes follow Hinata the whole performance. It makes Hinata love skating even more.

Hinata has been skating since he was 5, and in competition ice skating since he was 10. He’s always felt at home on the ice, the sound the skates make under his feet, the elegance, how size doesn’t matter, and everyone's attention is on you.

Hinata’s biggest rivals are his brothers Lyovochka, or Lev, and Yuri. Yuri was slightly older than Hinata at 19 while Lev is younger than Hinata by a few months making him 15 close to 16.

All of them have a rival relationship on the ice but off they act like siblings. Hinata’s done duets with both of the two, his with Lev are always fun and happy while with Yuri there about someone lost and lonely getting shown the way.

His favorite performance Hinata’s ever made was a duet to [ Rise Up ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mtOpYfWP93c) with Yuri. His performance was about a boy in depression, played by Yuri, shown the brighter side, by Hinata. His other favorite performance was made for the song [ Lost Boys ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5pB7zBMBwm0).

[ Rise Up ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mtOpYfWP93c) \- [ https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mtOpYfWP93c ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mtOpYfWP93c)

[ Lost Boys ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5pB7zBMBwm0) \- [ https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5pB7zBMBwm0 ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5pB7zBMBwm0)

Hinata got on his bike as he made his way to school. Thinking about how he gets to go back to Russia for a week for a performance. He’s doing his duet with Yurio and has been practicing harder then ever.

Yuri had his Skating Cup and was also competing in the duet events. They're both trying out for the Olympics representing Russia in the duet competition.

Hinata may now live in Japan but he is a Russian skater. Lev on the other hand, who looks very Russian, is a Japan skater. In the duet division countries commonly skate together since the skating community is full of allies and friends.

Hinata gets to see his old friends from across the globe. Not that he hasn’t made any in Japan or high school because he has. It was just his best friends, were ones he made on Ice.

Hinata put his bike up as he got to school before skipping to the club room. Before he entered he got a phone call.

“Hello?” Hinata asked before the voice of his favorite Thai skater was heard.

**_‘Hinata my nephew how are you!’_ **

**_“I’m doing good Uncle Phichit!”_ **Hnata said with excitement.

**_‘I have a surprise for you!’_ **

**_“What is it?”_ **

**_‘I’ll be attending the Grand Pixel Final as a judge!’_ **

**_“WAIT REALLY” Hinata yelled out in excitement_ **

**_‘I KNOW I’M SO EXCITED! I JUST TOLD YOUR DADS!”_ **

**_“WAIT SO I GET TO SEE YOU AGAIN?’_ **

**_‘CORRECT!!!’_ **

**_“I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!”_ **

**_“Alright I gotta go tell Yurio now!’_ **

**_“Bye Uncle Phichit love you!”_ **

**_‘Bye Sho!’_ **

Like that the phone call ended before Hinata entered the club room; When he entered he saw Suga, Daichi and Tanaka. 

Hinata bowed at his senpais before greeting them, “Hello Suga, Daichi, Tanaka~senpai.”

“Hello Hinata,” Suga responded with a grin. 

Hinata walked over to his changing area, “Daichi, I won’t be here in two weeks for a week.” Hinata informed him while changing his shirt.

Since Hinata was changing her shirt she didn’t see his upperclassmen’s shocked faces. 

“Hinata may I ask why?” Daichi asked as Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi walked into the clubroom.

Those in the clubroom saw worry flash on Hinata’s face, “I’ll be going out of the country to visit my brother.”

“Okay stay safe Hinata.” Suga said in a motherly tone.

“I will, I did use to live with my **brother in Russia**.” Hinata did not realize what he said before leaving the club room for the gym.

“He just said he lived in Russia. Right?” Tanaka asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

“So I wasn’t the only one,” Daichi commented

“I’ll do some research tonight and see what’s going on.” Suga said before leaving the club room with Daichi. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi shared a look, their theory may be coming true. They were going to keep this information between themselves for now.


	2. Chapter 2 - Your inner moms showing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga enters mama mode after seeing Natsu and Hinata go into a random car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Practice went by sort of normal, Hinata got questioning looks from some of the other teammates. Although Hinata was oblivious to the looks, or so they thought. 

“Remember we have a match against Nekoma on Saturday! It’s currently Thursday so tomorrow we will be working on our receives more than anything else. We can’t single handedly rely on Nishinoya. I want you to get a good night's worth of sleep tonight and tomorrow night. Understand!” Coach Ukai said.

“Yes coach!” He got from the players in unison as they bowed to him before rushing to the club room.

When practice was over Suga, Daichi, Noya, Tanaka and Asahi followed Hinata. They thought it was strange he was walking in the opposite direction of his house. The group watched as he met up with a blonde haired boy who was an inch taller than Hinata and a mini Hinata. 

“Who is that?” Tanaka asked, getting many ‘I don’t know’.

“Isn’t that the Russian Ice Skater Yuri Plisetsky?” Noya asked, pointing to the blonde. 

“Now that you say that Noya, he does look like Yuri. But how does Hinata know them?” Daichi asked, receiving more questions than answers.

The group of 5 watched as Hinata put the mini Hinata on his shoulders before giving Yuri a hug.

They heard a bit of what shoyo said, “...Tsu I have to te.. you something.. па…and ..ad car” “Ok.. Onii..an”

“Did any of you hear the mini Hinata call Hinaha Oniichan?” Suga asked, his eyes widened in disbelief.

“I did,” Asahi answered. 

“Shoyo is a big brother! That’s amazing!” Noya said while jumping around.

The group watched as Hinata and the blonde walked over to a Matte Black Lamborghini Huracan.

“Wow,” Tanaka said, looking at the car.

“Wows an understatement.” Noya corrected.

The group watched as Hinata took the right side of the car while Yuri took the left. They both got into the backseats with the Mini Hinata sitting on Hinata.

“That’s not safe! The Mini Hinata should have their own seat along with a car seat!” Suga gushed, his inner mom showing.

“Suga as much as I have to agree with you,  **your inner moms showing** .” Daichi confessed, looking at his gray haired crush. 

As the car started to drive away a nice gray Ford Mustang stopped by the group of high schoolers. The windows rolled down to see Tsukishima wearing sunglasses. 

Tsukishima pulled up his glasses while telling, “Get in losers we’re going shopping for a ginger.”  **[Did anyone get the quote?!?!]**

The group saw Yamaguchi in the passenger seat waving at the group.

That’s how Noya ended up in Asahi’s lap and Suga in Daichis with Tanaka squished in the middle of the silver car. Tsukishima was driving a few cars behind the Black Lamborghini. 

“Tsukishima I didn’t know you had a car,” Suga confessed while looking things up on his phone.

“Oh it’s my brothers.”

“Does he know you have it?” Suga asked.

“Tsukki he knows now.” Yamaguchi said looking up from Tsukishima’s phone, “He’s blowing up your phone” Yamaguchi then turned on the ringer. You could hear the phone dinging every five seconds.

“Does that answer your question Suga?”

“I guess...”

The car ride continued into light chatter, everyone watched the black car turn into the small town of Hasetu. Tsukishima kept driving down the highway to not look overly suspicious. After a few minutes of driving down the highway he turned around and went back into the small town.

“Suga have you found anything yet?” Daichi asked, looking at Suga’s phone.

“I think I found something that should take a few more minutes, if I’m right.” Suga said, mumbling at the end.

The group continued in silence, Tsukishima saw the car going to the Ice Palace, a well known Ice Skating rink here. It was where the famous Ice Skater Yuuri was born with the help of his coach Victor.

The group watched as the famous skater couple, Yuuri and Victor, got out of the car and walked into the building with the Russian Yuri helping Hinata, who looked to be in a trance and the Mini Hinata.

“I found it!” Suga yelled.

“What’d you find Suga?” Daichi asked.

“Russia, in two weeks, is holding a major skating competition. Those competing are Kenjirou Minami, Guang Hong Ji, Otabex Altin, Lyovochka, and Leo de la Lglesia. Those already competing in The Grand Cup Final are Yuri Purisetsky and The Mysterious Solntse. Two more will be announced after this upcoming competition.” Suga announced.

”Wow so our Hinata knows famous skaters. Maybe there are family friends? Katsuki Yuuri did grow up in Japan so maybe Hinata’s parents know them?” Noya Suggested.

“Hmmm…. Maybe?” Daichi hummed out.

“But Hinata said he lived in Russia so he could have met Yuri there,” Tanaka voiced.

“Wait, so Hinata’s “brother”,” Tsukishima said, putting air quotes when he said brother, “Might be Yuri? The famous Yuri.” 

“Maybe?” Suga said trying to get to the bottom of this.

“W- we should wait till H- Hinata tells us!” Asahi stuttered while waving his arms, “He may n- not want people to know in- incase they only like him to get to the Yuris or Victor”

“Most likely. How about we wait, but if we don’t find anything out after he goes to Russia we go back to spying.” Daichi commanded, leaving no room for argument.

As they left the small town, they only had one thought going through their heads, ‘who is Hinata and how does Hinata know them?’ While two were thinking, ‘Think we just cracked the case,’


	3. Chapter 3 - Asahi’s Head

Hinata was walking to the park to meet up with Yuri. He could hear his teammates follow behind him, he expected they would after giving him weird looks all day. Hinata quickly sent a text to the group chat.

**Gay Skater Family**

**Shrimpy Shoyo -** My teams following me

**Tiger Yuri -** Am I still meeting you? I have Natsu. 

**Piggy Yuuri-** Do we need to pick you up somewhere else?

**Shrimpy Shoyo -** It’s fine for right now. If they follow me into the rink then I will have a problem. I just need to think of a coverup story.

**Skyscraper Lev -** Just say your aunt is Yuuko, she would more than likely help you out.

**Piggy Yuuri -** It would make sense since you look at the triplets as your older cousins as well. Plus you're seeing your brother in Russia right? Well if the triplets or Lev go to Russia it makes sense.

**Shrimpy Shoyo -** That could work. If they ask about today I’ll say you were giving me a ride to my aunts since you're like family to me.

**Elegant Vikter -** Speaking of family, Sho how’s it going with your mom?

**Shrimpy Shoyo -** Mom brought home one of her coworkers last night. She had Natsu and me get ‘dressed up’ and ‘act like a loving family’. Her coworker kept looking at Natsu and even asked if he could help give her a bath.

**Skyscraper Lev -** I’m getting bad vibes from the dude and I don’t even know him.

**Shrimpy Shoyo -** I don’t trust him. Vikter, Yuuri could you adopt us, I have been meaning to ask for a while now. I have this feeling he wants to rape Natsu.

**Piggy Yuuri -** Your feelings and hunches are very rarely to never wrong. I would love to adopt you and Natsu, Shoyo. Let’s do a test run first. You both stay at our house for a month or two before we make anything permanent. 

**Piggy Yuuri -** You already see us as parents and see our little Lev as a brother so it could work out well.

**Skyscraper Lev -** Hey! I’m not little and I’ve been trying to get you to move in for years Sho.

**Shrimpy Shoyo -** I would love that Yuuri and Lev I know, I’m finally listening. In the car we can tell Natsu about it and see what she wants to do as well. She loves you guys more than anything. Last night she got so scared she slept in my room with me. I have a feeling he tried to touch her when I wasn't looking.

**Tiger Yuri -** Okay. Sho my doors are always open, sometimes the Old Man and Piggy are too much.

**Tiger Yuri -** How’s Hitoka **(Yachi)** doing?

**Shrimpy Shoyo -** She’s getting better ever since you started getting her a therapist! Her stuttering has calmed down!

**Piggy Yuri -** That’s great to know. You two have been best friends since middle school.

**Shrimpy Shoyo -** been that long huh? 4 and a half years meaning 8 years since I’ve met Kenma…

**Skyscraper Lev -** You’re anniversaries coming up right? Do you have any plans?

**Shrimpy Shoyo -** Kenma said he wanted to surprise me (≧∇≦)

**Piggy Yuri -** Ooh~ sounds like fun!

**Tiger Yuri -** sorry to ruin the moment but we're almost at the park.

**Skyscraper Lev -** i’ll meet you at the rink. Yuuko just got me.

**Piggy Yuuri -** Alright Lev we’ll meet you there.

**Shrimpy Shoyo -** I’m by the park bench already. I just got here. Want me to meet up with you by the south entrances? 

**Tiger Yuri -** Sure

**Elegant Vikter -** Sho I’m cool with you living with us. Sorry I was driving while you were texting. I’m in the parking lot to the south.

**Piggy Yuuri -** I’m with Vikter (￣▽￣)V

**Tiger Yuri -** Of course the pigs with the old man

**Shrimpy Shoyo -** I see you Yuri! 

Hinata ran over to the blonde and his little sister. He heard the group run behind him while ‘hiding’. Shoyo picked Natsu up and put her on his shoulders while giving Yuri a hug. Yuri oddly wrapped his arms around Hinata, he did look slightly happy.

_“_ Yuri~nii,” Shoyo whispered, in Russian, while hugging Yuri.

_“_ Yes Sho? _”_

_“_ If we can’t live with Yuuri, Lev and Vikter we will be with you. I can’t let Natsu near him.”

“I understand. You guys already have rooms in my house. From all the times you’ve been over. You might as well live at mine and the old man houses.”

_“_ Thank you again,” Sho said, breaking up the hug.

“Natsu I have something to tell you when we get into папа and Dad’s car.”

“Okay Onii-chan,” 

Shoyo and Yuri get in the car, Shoyo sets Natsu down in his lap before closing the door. He could literally hear Suga being a mom at that moment. 

“I have a very strange feeling that my team's mom is about to kill me,”

“Why?” Vikter asked.

“Natsu’s in my lap. I think he’s going all, ‘that’s not safe’ and sending daggers into where I’m sitting…”Soon the car was filled with laughter. 

“Natsu,” Hinata spoke, looking down at the girl in his lap

“Yes Onii-Chan?”

“How do you feel staying with папа and dad for a month or two? Yuri~niisan has also said we can stay with him. Would you like to stay with either of them or stay at the house with mom? I will be with you no matter whatever you choose.”

“Can we stay with папа and dad first? Dad makes really good pork cutlery bowls and there's also Lev! On the other side Yuri~niisan makes really good p- pa- p-i”

“Pirozhki?” Yuri asked.

“Uh huh that!”

“Okay will stay with папа and dad. Also my teams are still following us. There in the silver car behind us.”

“How do you know?”

“I can see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in the front seat and **Asahi’s head** looks like it’s about to break the car. Also why would a car that small be taking 7 people to Hasetu?”

“Makes sense. Your friends are going to find out soon Shoyo. Are you going to tell them or are they going to find out themselves?”

“I’ll tell them after the Grand Cup Finals. I don’t want any new distractions. Besides if they don’t believe me or any of that I can just go to another school. There’s Nekoma in Tokyo that’s closer to you, Lev goes there along with Kenna, and farther from mom.” Hinata explained.

“Okay but promise you’ll tell them.” Vikter said in a demanding tone.

“Promise, Although my mom doesn’t even know I’m going to Russia. That’s going to be funny to explain, “Me and Natsu are back in Russia mom.”

“Shoyo, I don’t think your moms going to even know you are gone,” Yurio explained.

“She’ll only know if **_he_ ** comes back,” Natsu said, getting angry at him.

“That’s why we’ll be staying with папа,” Shoyo explained.

“Ya! Папа and dad,” Natsu yelled, bouncing on Hinata’s lap.

“Yes папа and dad.”


	4. Chapter 4 - Naked Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have posted this chapter along with last chapter today! So I would advise going back to Chapter 3 (If you haven’t already) or rereading the whole story!

Hinata went on his skater account for instagram, he mostly followed his skater friends on that account. He started to laugh at Phichit’s newest post. He was eating ice cream and got it all over his face.

He saw a post by Chris of him skating and went onto his account to look through his posts. Hinata scrolled down till he saw a photo he wished he never saw. It was a photo of Viktor and Chris wearing thongs like swimsuits. They each had their left leg in the air with sunglasses on. 

Hinata dropped the phone catching Yurio’s attention, he picked up the phone and saw the cursed image, he froze giving Natsu the perfect chance to see the cursed image.

“Папа?”

“Yes Natsu,” Vikter said while driving.

“Why does Onii-chan and Yuri~niisan have a photo of you and Uncle Chris looking naked? And why do they look dead?”

“O - oh uh let da - dad see the photo okay,” Yuuri stuttered out, he knew that Chrisand Vikter hold no romantic feelings towards each other and Vikter was also very loyal.

“Okay here’s the photo of  **naked Chris** and Vikter,”

“Okay dad here you go!” Natsu chirped before handing the phone to Yuuri.

Yuuri saw the photo before bursting out in laughter, “I - it’s that” Yuuri managed to get out before dying in laughter again.

“My innocent eyes,” Hinata muttered, causing Yuuri to start laughing harder.

“It’s that photo when you two where at the pool having a photo shoot while we were in Russia when you were coaching me.” Yuuri laughed out.

“Ooh” Vikter said before joining Yuuri in laughing. 

Soon the two laughing adults calmed down and Yurio looked like he was barely alive, he just stared at Vikter like he had 3 heads. Hinata on the other hand was still in shock, Yurio had to help him out of the car. Hinata was walking but not aware of where he was, kinda like he was in a trances.

“You disgusting old man, you probably traumatized Hinata!” Yurio yelled.

The three people who were aware of what was going on and who wasn’t under the age of 10 watched out for the silver car holding seven people. Yurio quickly got Hinata inside and ready to skate. Yurio already had Hinata’s skates on when Hinata started to leave his trances.

“Yuri~Nii what - where am I?” Hinata asked, looking around.

“Where at the Ice palace getting ready for practice. You went into some sort of trances after seeing a photo of Chris and Vikter. The photo scared me as well.” Yurio admitted, “It’s time for us to practice, Lev’s already warmed up.”

“Right let's do this! You need to help me with Vikters move!” 

“Sure.” The two went downstairs and started doing some warm up laps with Lev. 

Lev soon went to the right side of the rink to practice his routines. He was doing a routine to a custom made song that Kenma had created for him. It was inspired by a video game character who is living in a world you have to fight in order to survive.

The program had many step sequences and jump sequences. It had multiple triple axels and quadruple axels.

On the other side of the rink, Hinata and Yuri were practicing their duet together. They started off with Hinata on the side of the ice while Yuri was in the middle.

They changed up the routine since their original one was worth less points jump wise. They changed that when Hinata and Yuri meet they do a spin combination instead of a hug, next instead of Yuri being on Hinata’s shoulder for a shoulder ride they do where Hinata would lift Yuri up and throw him in the air while he spins in the air before Hinata would catch him.

They left the beginning alone jump wise but changed the second half to have 4 solo jumps and 2 pair jumps.

Hinata would do a jump sequence of a triple axel, followed by a single axle then a quadruple flip jump aka Viktors signature jump while he’s doing that Yuri Is a similar jump sequence but his last jump in a quadruple salchow. 

Their ending move is Hinata holding Yuris' hand while they face each other. They tend to hug sometimes at the end, it depends on how much emotion was put into the dance or how exhausted they are.

Yuri’s motivation for this dance was when he felt hopeless all those times trying and failing to save Hinata and Natsu. Hinata, on the other hand, is trying to save Yuri and not let him fall in that pit of sadness he is constantly in. 

Those watching the boys think the roles are fitting however Viktor and Yuuri know differently, Hinata’s the one who needs help the most but instead will help others while he slowly dies inside. That’s kinda what happens when you get ripped from your family, get ignored and have to take care of your younger sibling filling three roles instead of one. 

They knew Shoyo’s never had it easy, bullied all his life during school. Back in Russia it was his bright orange hair, they have mostly lighter hair colors so Shoyo was very out of place.

When Shoyo transferred and became a first year in Middle School he was bullied because of his accent, which he still has. Shoyo is able to control his accent, if that makes sense. He is also bullied for his hair and being short. Plus with his mom neglection and raising Natsu.

Now in High School Shoyo being bullied for his height and hair, plus his dreams and skills in Volleyball. You also can’t forget the people who cyber bully him about being a Russian Skater who trains in Japan.

Shoyo’s grins may look bright and happy but there’s a lot of sadness in them. He’s called the sun yet is more like the shadow the sun makes. People neglect it, forget it and are scared of their own shadow. Always being left behind and following. Always there yet no one notices him.

They always knew which of Hinata’s smiles were fake and what was real, his smile is most of the time real with them and Lev, on the ice, or with Kenma. Viktor, Yuuri and Yurio have never been to any of Hinata’s volleyball games so they can’t really tell if it’s real or fake but from what Lev and Kenma have told them it’s 50/50. 

They plan on changing that soon, Hinata did have a match against Nekoma in two days.

Yuri’s inter monologue was broken by clapping. He looked over to see a blonde girl with star clips. He huffed but gave her a wave anyways.


	5. Chapter 5 - Have You Met Vikter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjog this ~Lovely~ chapter! Also next chapter is going to have a major plot twist!!

It was already Saturday and Hinata was bouncing with joy. He was going to see Kenma again, Karasuno and Nekoma didn’t know they were dating, the only ones were Kenma’s parents, Hinata’s “dads”, Yuri, Natsu, Lev, Yachi and Kuroo.

Yesterday some of the team was trying to be subtle about what Hinata was going to be doing. No one had said they followed Hinata but asked what he did yesterday.

Hinata said what he already planned, he had some of his friends take him to his aunt’s work. Everyone bought it except Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Daichi and Suga.

Back to the present, Hinata was getting out of his uncle's car, the Matte Black Lamborghini Huracan at around 5 in the morning.

“Bye Dad, Bye папа!” Shoyo called out, Natsu was hanging out with Yuuko and her triplets. The triplets were one year older then Natsu so they hung out a lot.

“Bye Sho! See you later!”

Shoyo walked over to the bus, he felt Noya and Tanaka wrap their arms around Shoyo’s neck.

“Hello Noya~Senpai! Tanaka~Senpai!” Hinata chirped out.

“Shoyo! My favorite Kohani!” Noya said, “What’s up with the car ride?”

“Oh I was staying at my aunts last night because I would have to ride my bike here at 4:20 in the morning and my mom didn’t want that so she had me stay at my aunts so she could drop me off!”

Yachi walked over and Hinata gave the nervous girl a hug. 

“Why couldn’t your mom take you?” A worried Sugawara asked.

“She had to work the night shift,” Hinata lied.

“Our p-parents work t-to-together so I can con-nf-firm that! I live close by so I could take the b-bu-us b-but Hinata lives on the other side of the m-muh-muh-mountains,” Yachi explained nervously.

“Oh okay then...Well it’s time to get on the bus!” Suga said, soon everyone was on the bus getting ready to head out to Nekoma High School.

**Time Skip ~ヾ(＾∇＾)**

Hinata was getting off the bus at Nekoma High School. He could see Kenma from his window and couldn’t wait to give his boyfriend a hug.

“KENMA~” Hinata yelled while rushing off the bus. He ran over to Kenma and gave him a hug and a secret kiss on the cheek. Not that anyone but Kenma noticed the kiss.

“Hey Sho,” Kenma whispered softly. Hinata gave Kenma a tighter hug before letting go.

“I missed you,” Hinata replied softly. 

“I did as well,”

Lev ran over to Shoyo and gave him a much more sibling-like greeting, a high five. Hinata and Lev started talking about growing before Hinata turned to Kenma and started talking about video games with Lev.

“Oh also I was thinking about telling my team after the grand finals. If they don’t support me I'll be transferred to Nekoma..”

“Sho! Good luck I could never…” Lev admitted.

“Good luck Sunshine. You always have me, Yachi and Lev as well as all of Nekoma on your side.” Kenma said, giving Hinata a hug.

“What’s that game you were having trouble creating?” Lev asked, trying to change the sad mood. The boys started talking about a video game Kenma was trying to design. 

Hinata started walking backwards until he saw Yuri’s car pull up. It was a black convertible corvette with leopard print seats and accessories.

“Kenma~ Lev~”

“Yes Sho?”

“Да, брат” (Yes brother)

“Yuri is here,” Hinata whispered. Kenma looked behind them to see the black corvette while Lev just turned his head slightly.

“I’m guessing that your dads are too then. It’s alright there, smart enough to wear masks.” Kenma started looking back down to his phone.

“ **Have you met Vikter?** ” Hinata and Lev said in unison.

“...good point” Kenma muttered, the boys were called to come into the gym for warm ups.

“Let’s hope the teams don't tease or bully us today,” Hinata muttered to Kenma and Lev. Kenma nodded knowing how protective his dads and brother were of the two. Lev just let out a long sigh.

“Kenma Lev, I need to tell you something later,” Hinata said before they separated and went to their teams.

Hinata looked up and wanted to face palm. Vikter was wearing glasses and a fake mustache while both Yuri’s looked at him like he was insane. Yuri was wearing a leopard print hoodie and mask while Yuuri was wearing just a mask and beanie. 

Hinata looked over to Kenma to see him looking at Vikter like he was insane. Hinata caught Kenma’s eyes and looked at Vikter before face palming. Kenma started to giggle at Hinata.

“Kenma!” Kuroo yelled out to the giggling boy.

“Yes…”

“Why are you giggling?”

“Hmmm...I was not.”

“Was too.”

“Was not!”

“Was too.”

The interaction made Hinata giggle lightly before putting his stuff down and grabbing his phone.

Hinata sent a quick text to the skater group chat that made the water Yuri was drinking come out his nose from the text and Vikters mortified expression.

**Shrimpy Shoyo -** Vikter are you trying to traumatize me again?

**Skyscraper Lev -** What do you mean AGAIN!?!?!


	6. Chapter 6 - Shoyo you Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst warning

**Chapter 6 - Shoyo you okay?**

  
  


“Old man you look stupid,” Yuri yelled out while scrolling on his phone.

“What no! I’m unrecognizable!” 

“Uh huh sure,” Yuri sassied.

Yuri took a drink of water while reading the text Shoyo and Lev sent and it flew out of his noses.

“Hahahahahaha! M- my n- no- nose urt- ts but- t i- it’s so f- fuc- king f- funny,” Yuri said in between laughs.

Yuuri was even giggling slightly at Vikter. 

“That’s what you get old man,” Yuri said before they watched as the game began.

“Woah!” Yuuri said as Hinata did his quick attack and gained the first point.

“I don’t understand this sport, Yuuri can you explain?” Vikter asked.

“Of course okay so Sho just did a minus tempo attack. Which is said to be close to impossible. Anyways Sho is the decoy, the decoys job is to distract the opponents and make them think there are ones going to spike.

“Where the baldy and Jesus looking man, those are wing spikers. I think Jesus looks alike is the ace of the team? Anyways the boy wearing the orange jersey is the Libreo. They switch out with the middle blockers which would be Sho and the blonde over there.”

“Wait so Orange is a middle blocker and decoy?” Yuri asked the other Yuuri. Nekoma just got two points thanks to Kuroos blocking and Lev's spikes.

“Correct, The guy who gives the ball to the spikers is the setter, I think he’s Kageyama, you know the dumbass that Sho talks about.”

“I already don’t like him,” Vikter mumbled as Karasuno scored three services aces thanks to Asahi.

“I don’t want to agree with the old man but I kinda have to on this one.” Nekoma was able to get the ball up by Yaku. 

“Okay so back to the explanation, Number 1 is the captain of the team and he looks like he’s more into defence then offense.”

“How do you know so much about Volleyball babe?”

“I used to be called in at the last minute back in high school because someone on our school team couldn’t make it.”

“So you played?”

“Kinda of…” Yurri said looking at the scores. The volleyball game was in Karasuno’s favor the first set at 16 - 15.

Shoyo was running up to spike yet Kageyama tossed the ball too low. Shoyo was able to save it with his left arm yet it went out of bounds.

“OI HINATA BOKE!” Kageyama yelled at the redhead.

“Yes Kageyama?”

“WHAT WAS THAT!” He continued to yell, gaining everyone's attention.

“You tossed the ball too low. I did my best!”

“IDIOT!” Kageyama yelled while grabbing Shoyo by the shirt. Yuri and Vikter were getting angry, not that Yuuri, Kenma, and Lev weren't much better. Yachi looked nervously and her hands were shaking. They had a fight not too long ago but now Hinata’s parents were here.

“Kageyama calm down!” Daichi said, trying to seperate the two. The Nekoma team was starting to wonder over to help the situation.

“Oh look the kings blaming the peasant for his bad toss.” Tsukishima teased. Lev had enough and was trying to walk over to the fighting duo but was stopped by Kuroo.

“Good one Tsukki!”

“Shut up Yamaguchi”

“Gomen Tsukki…”

“Hey Kageyama let go of Hinata before someone gets hurt!” Noya yelled, trying to pull Hinata from Kageyama.

Kenma looked at how the situation with Karasuno wasn’t getting better, he looked up at the skaters in the stands and started getting anxious yet also...rage. They looked ready to beat up the Karasuno team and he wanted part of it.

Kenma caught Shoyo’s gaze and could tell he was close to tears. Kenma didn’t know what to do so he opened his arms for Shoyo.

Lev walked over to Kenma and sat on the ground behind Kenma. Kenma would probably fall over so he would protect the two while making sure his brother was okay.

Shoyo, who was still in Kageyama’s hold, tried to run to Kenma. Kageyama yanked Shoyo back which caused his shirt to rip and him to be thrown across the gym. Hinata flew in the air till he landed with a thud, a very loud thud.

Kenma watched Hinata fly through the sky before his head banged into the wall and his body felt limp to the floor. Blood was seen coming from his head.

The gym went silent, deadly silent until multiple pairs of footsteps were heard. Kenma and Lev quickly ran to Shoyo, from the corner of his eye he could see the skaters rushing down from the stands.

“The fuck king! You don’t just throw people!” Tsukishima yelled out, “You could of fucking killed him!”

Yamaguchi was having a panic attack and having flashbacks of the time when he was abused. Yachi, having had panic attacks before, quickly grabbed both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima and had them leave the gym.

“Lev he’s having a panic attack I’ll be back! Make sure he’s okay for me!” Yachi yelled out without a single nervous stutter. 

“Alright Yachi! Calm him down for us!” Lev called out.

  
  


“ **Shoyo you okay?** ” Kenma asked frantically, this caught the attention of the others in the room. Vikter, who was on the phone with 119, started yelling for people to back up.

Yuuri was having to hold Yuri back from fighting Kageyama and the others on Shoyo’s team. Yuri soon calmed down enough to go see Shoyo with Yuuri following close behind.

Lev, like the worried brother he was, started running to Shoyo with a first aid kit. Lev started to clean his wound before Yuuri took it from him. 

“Your bandaging it wrong, let me.” Yuuri said to Lev.

Lev let out a nod and looked down at Hinata, guilt going through his face. 

Shoyo looked up, everything was hazy and fuzzy, he could make out a few figures, one looked to be his boyfriend and Lev, the others were his skating team.

“Kenma? Yuri~Nii? Dad? Папа? Lev? My head feels fuzzy.” Shoyo said in Russian. He could feel eyes on him and more so when he started speaking in another language. 

The gym began to hold small chatter, ‘what language was that?’ Or ‘he’s lost it completely’ were the most common questions.

Kenma, who had been learning Russian from Shoyo, was able to understand parts of it.

“Hey stay awake Sho okay. Stay awake and pay attention to our voices. Vikter, how long till the paramedics get here?” Kenma said he knew he didn’t say it correctly but hoped it was understandable.

Kenma felt eyes on him instead of Shoyo and was starting to get an anxiety attack.

“They said they should be arriving soon. Calm down. I can tell you're getting close to having a panic attack which is not what we need.”  Vikter said, he looked ridiculous with his mustache half hanging off. 

“Okay, also your mustache.”  Kenma pointed out to Vikter.

“Shoyo try thinking about Ice Skating. That move you wanted to show Vikter think about that!” Yuri said softly. He cradled the younger boy in his arms and held him close.

_ “ _ Yuri! You weren’t supposed to tell him yet! I was supposed to go whoosh and then Папа and Dad were going to go wow!” Shoyo said, his voice less chipper then normal.

“Oh thank!”  Vikter said, fixing his mustache _ ,  _ “What’s this move I’m not supposed to know about?”

_ “ _ Yuri has been teaching me a move! It’s still a secret so you can’t know yet-!” 

“Woah cool Sho~Chan! Tell me more!”  Lev said, distracting Shoyo.

They notice that Shoyo was distracting in talking with Lev about this move Vikter can’t know about.

“Since nobody can understand us, who wants to murder the black haired setter?”  Yuri asked getting two nods from the other skaters.

“His name is Tobio Kageyama. And sign me up. Nobody hurts Shoyo like that and gets away with it.”  Kenma muttered quietly but the skaters heard. They looked at the small usual timid boy who now looked like he wanted to murder anyone and anything.

“ Our little Sho’s found himself a keeper!”  Vikter said, dramatically falling on his husband.

_ “ _ Папа? What do you mean? _ ”  _ Shoyo asked with a tilt in his head, he looked like a cute kitten being petted because of Yuri petting his head.

“Yeah папа what do you mean?” Lev questioned.

“ Hey Old Man Piggy keep that stuff in the bedroom ALONE! Nobody wants to see that!”  Yuri yelled before shielding Lev and Shoyo’s eyes. Those two were both too innocent for this world.

Kenma couldn’t help it and let out a small giggle. Everyone was already staring at them where in shock that KENMA giggled.

The coaches were talking outside with Kageyama, who was most likely back talking, you could hear the yells from inside the gymnasium. It sounded like Kageyama was most likely going to be kicked off.

Soon the wails of sirens were heard drowning out the screaming outside. Vikter was still talking to them, The Nekoma assistant coach had tried calling them already but was told to hang up because someone was already on the phone.

The medics ran in with a stretcher and placed Hinata on it. Both teams and the skaters followed the paramedics out to the closest ambulance, there were two that had showed up.

“There’s a boy who may be having a panic attack attack. I think they went over there,” Lev told the medics.

Two medics went off in that direction to see if he was okay and what not.

“We're sorry only family can be in the vehicle with him,” Medic 1 said after seeing almost everyone try to come in.

Yuri stood up and grabbed the boys who were with them, “I’m his brother along with the tall one right there, these two are his dads who adopted him and this is his boyfriend may we come in?”

“Yes, it may be crammed but you can come in. Just stay out the way.”

The boyfriend comment made Kenma red and everyone stared at him in shock, minus Kuroo who looked...smug?

“Wait? I thought Hinata lived with his mom,” It was Kageyama who spoke up, getting many glares.

“He used to live in Russia with the shortie here and his mom before she moved to Japan. Me and my husband along with Lev were already here and then shortie came with Shoyo. His mother hasn’t spoken to him for almost two years. Minus a couple nights ago.

“So while we may not be his legal guardians, although we are working on changing that, the fact he has a room in my house and the shorties here means yes, I am a father to him.”

“Old man! Stop calling me short and get in the damn vehicle!”

“All right! Bye Karasuno! Vikter said darkly.


	7. Chapter 7 - No, surprisingly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used google translate so don’t come after me if it’s incorrect!

**Chapter 7 - No, surprisingly**

Shoyo woke up, leading out a sound in pain, his head was pounding. He felt a hand in his, it was warm and comforting. Shoyo opened his eyes and found his vision messed up, Shoyo looked up to see his boyfriend sleeping on the edge of the bed while holding his hand while Lev was passed out on the couch.

Shoyo thought it was cute and gave Kenma’s hand a small squeeze. Kenma woke up and saw his boyfriend was okay. 

Kenma jumped on Shoyo and spooned him, “Shoyo! You're okay!”

Kenma’s yell woke up Lev who also pounced on Shoyo as well.

“Mh hmm what happened? My memories are really foggy. How long was I asleep?”

“You’ve been asleep for almost a week now,” Lev admitted nervously.

“Wait WHAT-“ Shoyo yelled out before gripping his head and whimpering.

“Take it easy Sunshine...you alright?” Kenma said, cuddling into Shoyo’s chest.

“My head hurts Kitten,” whimpered out, making Lev feel like a third wheel.

“It’s okay Sunshine.”

“Tell me what you know then I’ll go on from there.” Lev asked, not trying to ruin the moment.

“Okay Lyovochka! I remember trying to run into your arms Kenma with Lev behind you then my shirt ripping and me flying in the air. It blanks out for a minute before I start to talk with you, папа, Dad and Yuri. I think Lev was there too. I can remember everything till I was in the ambulance.”

“Okay so Kageyama yanked you back and you flew and hit your head, You were speaking in Russian. Ummm you passed out finally in the ambulance.”

There was a moment of silence before Kenma started talking again, “Vikter went off on your team and Yamaguchi had a PTSD attack.”

“Huh! What why?”

“Which do you want to know about first?” Lev asked.

“Is Yamaguchi okay?”

“He was also rushed to the hospital. Tsukishima only told us and the skaters but Yamaguchi used to be abused and seeing you being thrown had caused a trigger in his brain and he had a flashback” Lev said seriously.

Hinata gasped, he was an abandoned kid not an abused one which are both bad. Hinata had tears in his eyes. He had bullies and knew what it was like to be punched, to be kicked, to be abused. But a parent doing that to their own flesh and blood.

“I-Is he okay? Is he still in the hospital?” Hinata asked worriedly.

“He’s getting released later today. He apparently had a pretty bad episode leaving him passed out for a day. They wanted him to stay in so they could monitor him. Tsukishima and Yachi are with him currently. I could go get those three since Yamaguchi can go into your room.” Lev said yet again.

“Could you after telling me why Vikter went off?”

“So the medics said only family could ride with you and Yuri said that he was your brother along with Lev, Vikter and Yuuri were your parents and I was your boyfriend in front of everyone,” Kenma said blushing when he said boyfriend which caused Hinata to blush.

“Kageyama then decided to be a smart ass and say you lived with your mom and Vikter went off about how you used to live in Russia with Yuri and haven’t spoken to your mom in two years and something about a couple days ago..”

“I was wondering about that as well…I think I know but wanted to be sure” Lev spoke up.

“I was actually going to tell you two what happened after the game!”

“Okay so Vikter then said that they may not be your legal guardians but you have your own room at their house along with ‘the shorties’ aka Yuri. Yuri got mad at being called short and called him an old man.”

“Oop do they know who they are?”

“ **No, surprisingly**.” Kenma said, his face matching Hinata's look of surprise.

“I don’t know whether I should be impressed or shocked,” Lev said, slightly giggling.

“Okay well um so a few nights ago my mom brought home a co-worker and had me and Natsu dress up and act like a happy family. I had a bad feeling about him and he kept trying to see Natsu naked. He wanted to give her a bath and made it sound like he wanted to rape…”

“Oh Sho,” Kenma said, tightening his hold on Shoyo.

“вы оба в порядке?” (Are you both okay?) Lev asked.

“For now yes.. However me and Natsu are moving in with Vikter, Yuri and Lev. I’ll be closer now since they live closer to Tokyo then my old house on the outskirts of Miyagi.”

“That’s great Sho. Now want to go over your injuries?” Lev asked.

“Sure! Although I’m kinda nervous I feel alot of pain and I feel like my vision is funny.”

“So you ended up with a concussion, the whole right side of your body has been covered in bruises from the impact with the wall. Your chest has handmark shaped bruises from Kageyama.

“Your left eye is fine but your right eye Youkindapoppedabloodvesselsoitlooksbloodyandlikeyouhaveablackeye” (You kinda popped a blood vessel so it looks bloody and like you have a black eye)

The only reason Sho could understand that was because Kenma doesn’t talk nearly as fast as himself, Lev, or Vikter so it may have come out fast to others.

“So I have a bloody and black eye?” Shoyo asked.

“Basically. It’s just a small dot to be honest,” Kenma admitted.

“Your black eye on the other hand looks like someone punched you in the face and knocked you out,” Lev answered truthfully.

Lev left the room shortly after and brought Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Yachi into the room. Yamaguchi and Yachi were acting like worried parents to Hinata and even Tsukishima asked if he was okay.

Shoyo, Lev and Kenma started to teach the three others Russian after Tsukishima asked what language they were speaking earlier.

“Not quite Tsukshima t’s задница (ass) not задний. You're saying rear instead. Which could work…”

“So it’s задница?”

“There you got it!”

“So saying кагеяма это задница (Kageyama is an ass Kenma translated) would be true right?” Lev said getting giggles from the others in the room.

“Pfftttt да (yes)” Shoyo giggled out.


	8. Chapter 8 - N- natsu L- lev yo-ou traitor

Shoyo, Lev and Kenma were still teaching Russian when Vikter, Yuuri, Yuri and Natsu ran in. Apparently Shoyo woke up right as the skaters went to get Natsu from her friends house. The skaters now all had masks and hoodies, minus Yuuri who was only wearing a mask.

“Hey dad, папа, Yuri~Nii, Natsu~Nee”

“Shoyo!” Was heard by three different voices along with a small “Onii~Chan!”

Natsu ran and tackled Shoyo bringing Yuuri and Yuri with her. Vikter, being Vikter, also joined the group hug and Shoyo pulled Kenma and Tsukishima into the hug and Lev, Yachi and Yamaguchi joined in as well.

That’s how the Karasuno team, minus Kageyama, who was grounded, walked in. Kenma, Lev, Yamaguchi, Tsuksihima, Yachi and a mini Hinata hugging Shoyo with three other people hugging him as well after being in a coma for a week.

Suga was taking photos of the cuteness while Tanaka and Noya were taking photos of Tsukishima for blackmail.

Kenma saw the team and elbowed Yuri. Yuri looked at Kenma before following his eyes and letting out a growl. 

“Yuri~nee calm down! I’m fine see!” Shoyo said, not noticing the volleyball team. Shoyo started messing around and flexing his arms.

Yuri just glared at Shoyo before turning back to the team and glaring harsher causing them to flinch.

“Папа what’s Yuri~nee glaring at? I can’t see! Dad take your hands off my eyes! Hey stop that t- hahaha tickles bhahaha” Shoyo said while squealing in laughter.

“Sho! Stop squirming already, I want to tickle you!” Kenma said tickling Shoyo.

“Ke - Kenma hahah a-air!” Shoyo said before Kenma stopped. Everyone heard Shoyo continue to giggle while inhaling large amounts of air. “Hmph I can’t see!”

Yuuri took his hands off of Shoyo’s eyes seeing the volleyball club enter.

“Kenma~ It’s been almost four years! Three days~ till our four year anniversary!” Shoyo lightly sang.

“Wow It’s really been that long?” Lev asked.

“Oh that’s right!” Vikter said, Vikter, Lev, and Hinata were still oblivious to the others in the room. Both Yuri’s and Natsu were glaring at the others.

“Three days,” Kenma said softly. 

“Kenma that means our friendship has been going on for 8 years!” What Shoyo said shocked everybody, even the skaters.

“That’s right. We both played Overwatch that one night together. We kept getting paired up so you decided to friend request me and we kept meeting almost every night in the game. Soon we got each other's instagram and went on from there.” Kenma said going down memory lane.

“Right Mr. General Furrington” Shoyo snickered, not paying attention to the others around them.

“Oh is that so Mr. SunnyDJuicer” 

“Hey mine was so much better!” Shoyo said before being tickled by Kenma again.

Natsu watched her brother and his boyfriend and she jumped on Kenma’s back and started to help Kenma tickle Shoyo. Lev also joined in helping tickle his older brother.

“ **N- natsu L- Lev yo-ou traitor** ,” Hinata said in between giggles.

Vikter laughed at the scene before looking at his husband and saw the team standing there looking at his sons.

Vikter didn’t want this moment to end so he jumped in and started to help Shoyo by tickling both Kenma, Lev and Natsu.

“Vikter, do you want to traumatize people?” Yuri facepalmed.

“Oh that reminds me, Sho what did you mean when you said Vikter are you trying to traumatize me again earlier?”

The look on Vikters face was one many would die to see. He looked so guilty and scared.

“Wait what do you mean again?!?!” Kenma said, taking Shoyo into his arms protectively.

“Sho found this picture.” Yuri said, finding the devil image off of Instagram.

Kenma and Shoyo looked at the photo before Kenma looked at Vikter, “I will never see you the same again.” Kenma then took a retraumatized Shoyo out of the hospital room.

“Another one bites the dusts,” Yuri sang before following the couple.

“And another one gone, and another one gone,” Lev continued while following Yuri.


	9. Chapter 9 - Oh it’s you scum

Kenma had to return Shoyo into his room after the four teens had a ‘dance party’ to the song Another one bites the dust by Queen.

Shoyo, since he was traumatized, didn’t see his team. The team had followed the four teens and watched their mini dance party in the hallway. Shoyo had to sit out halfway through because his head started to hurt.

Two figures walked through the crowd that made the skater's hairs stand on edge. Natsu looked over at Vikter and saw...

“Sho? Who’s that?” Kenma asked, looking at the man next to the woman with black hair in the doorway. 

“Shoyo he’s back…” She whimpered out.

“Natsu, behind me now. Lev, Kenma you know what to do.” Shoyo said on edge.

Kenma and Lev quickly positioned themselves that if someone was going to hit either Hinata sibling they could easily tackle them.

Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Yachi all became on edge. Yamaguchi was trying to calm down his breathing, which was working surprisingly.

Shoyo looked up expecting only his mom and the co worker but instead was shocked with the sight of those two and his team. 

“Shoyo! Sweetie are you okay?!?!” A middle aged woman with black hair and brown eyes asked. Her expression looked more fake than real.

“...I’m alright mother,” Shoyo spat out. It was a side that the skaters have seen before, but never liked seeing. Meanwhile the Karasuno team was in shock.

“How’d you even get hurt?” Mrs. Hinata said before noticing the others in the room, “ **Oh it’s you scum**. Why are you here? Last time I checked you should be on ice, twirling around like a little girl.”

You could see the rage in Shoyo, Kenma, Lev and the masked people's eyes. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Yachi understood it was a threat and were glaring at her, well more Tsukishima was glaring and the other two were shaking in fear. 

“Should we leave?” Suga asked Daichi.

“I would assume yes.”

“Wait Daichi what if Shoyo gets hurt!” Noya asked, his phone recording the scene ever since the two figures walked in.

“Last time I checked you should be raising your children not letting others do the job for you,” Yuri said, rage flashed on the woman's face.

“Whatever do you mean?” She innocently asked.

“Well maybe you should actually pay attention to your children. Do you even know a thing about Shoyo and Natsu?” Vikter questioned.

“Why of course I do! Shoyo here is a third year in middle school playing soccer with his two other friends! While Natsu is in elementary school and loves pink dresses and her hair in cute little piggy tails,” the look of horror on both siblings' faces was enough to say she was wrong.

_“_ Mom, I hate the color pink on dresses and piggy tails! I haven’t liked the color pink in years nor have I worn a pink dress in that long!” Natsu said in Japanese since she couldn’t speak Russian the best. Her hair is in a cute updown with the top part in a bun; She wore a cute black turtleneck sweater dress with small black Mary Jane shoes.

“And mom I play Volleyball...and I’m in high school…” Shoyo corrected. He purposely said it in Japanese so that Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Yachi understood what was going on.

The woman looked at her kids in disgust, “Natsu, you're a girl, you should wear pink and Shoyo first. That disgusting sport on ice and now volleyball. Next thing we know your gay.” 

“...” Shoyo stayed quiet. Shoyo’s mother got angry at her son being gay and stormed over hand ready to slap Shoyo. Her hand was raised and soon came down at a fast pace.

Lev knew what was coming and before he knew it he was tackling Shoyo’s mother to the ground. Vikter soon grabbed her wrist while Yuri yelled profanity at her in Russian. Yuuri was calling for the police while Kenma cuddled a shaking Shoyo and Natsu. Tsukshima had covered both of Yamaguchi’s eyes to not have him get another attack while Yachi cried into Yamaguchi’s chest.

“I got you both. She’s not going to hurt you guys anymore. Remember you guys moved in with Vikter and Yuuri and Lev. I’ll come visit you every Friday.” Kenma said rocking them both. 

“Sir?” Noya started looking at the Japanese man talking to the police.

“Yes…” he said, glaring at Noya slightly.

“I have a video of what happened on my phone. If the police need a video.”

Yuuri turned back to the police and started talking about the video, “Yes we’ll be needing that video. Are you Noya?”

“Ah yes I am, who may you be?” Noya said with his head to the side.

“Shoyo’s dad like figure, my husbands the one that got mad a week ago. Anyways I wanted to thank you for helping out with Shoyo and Kageyama.” 

“It was no problem! Really any good Senpai~ would do that!” Noya said while pointing at himself. This caused Yuuri to slightly snicker.

“Well you're an awesome Senpai to Shoyo. He talks about you and someone named Asahi being the complete opposite of how you look. Asahi looks tough and intimidating yet he’s a big softy while you look like a big softy but you're tough and intimidating!”

“Really!” Noya asked, his eyes sparkling.

“I see no reason to lie,” Yuuri said, his anxiety was starting to come out. Yuuri looked behind him to see Vikter and Yuri plotting something.

“I need to stop my husband from planning on taking over the world or something.” Yuuri said before bowing at Noya and walking over to Vikter.

The police took Noya’s phone and watched the video. Seeing and hearing what happened, with the help of a translator, they arrested the woman for attempting assault as well as child neglect and abandonment. 


End file.
